El mañana
by Nami Ali Shion
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste y yo sigo esperando una pequeña señal, tal vez estoy esperando demasiado de ti. AtemuxYugi
1. El mañana

**Disclaimer: YGO no me pertenece, ni la canción el mañana de Gorillaz… contenido Yaoi**

**Titulo: el mañana**

**Capitulo 1: Vi ese día…**

Esta es la última noche que pasaremos juntos, se que dejaste de amarme al final de todo… puedo sentirlo y eso me destroza; dices que lo haces por mi bien pero no es verdad; cuanto partas me dejaras muerto, tal vez aun respire pero por dentro ya no habrá nada porque tu te lo haz llevado todo contigo Yami… entonces siento que los tenues rayos del sol rozan mi piel y me doy cuenta de que ya es de mañana… _el amanecer_… te perderé para siempre pero te juro que encontrare la forma de recuperar lo que te haz llevado y tal vez con el tiempo quieras volver a verme pero ya no será la hora para tenerme.

Di tanto por ti y aun así te vas, siento ser tan egoísta pero también tengo que pensar en mi y en mi bienestar porque cuando tu te vallas mi mundo se derrumbara; tienes la opción de elegir pero todos te lo impedirán, incluyéndome, porque no es tu mundo pero aun así… ¿porque me duele tanto imaginarte lejos de mi? Para mi han pasado diez años en esta noche… y se que cuando amanezca te iras y yo tendré que encontrarme a mi mismo para poder seguir mi camino sin ti… tal vez con el tiempo tu desearas estar conmigo pero ya todo esto a termina, es el final, es el amanecer… _es el mañana_… y no puedo retroceder el tiempo y detenerte, solo quisiera que supieras que moriré cuando te valla, perderé mi mente y tu ya no estarás ahí para ayudarme y tendré que salir de la oscuridad por mi mismo… y tal vez con el tiempo seré algo mas que tu sombra… y tu tal vez querrás buscarme, pero yo ya no estaré… lo siento pero es el mañana que nos espera… ahora solo me queda tratar de dormir un poco y sonreír cuando te vallas porque no puedo hacer nada mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Yugi trato de conciliar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban, cerca de el, aunque este no lo sintiera, alguien lloraba, alguien que había visto todo lo que el pequeño Yugi pensaba y lo que sufriría después de su partida… y aun así el pequeño le sonreiría cuando tuviera que el irse, porque era obvio que el perdería el duelo, pero Yugi perdería su corazón… el gran Faraón Atemu lloraba en silencio mientras admiraba con amor por ultima vez a Yugi… ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan injusta con el y su Hikari?... ahora mientras lloraba se acercaba _el mañana_… Yami lloro con más fuerza cuando sintió que ya era hora de partir hacia su duelo final


	2. yo creo en ti

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh le pertenece a Takahashi Kazuki, y la canción Taking over me a evanescence… contenido Yaoi**

**Parejas: Atemu x Yugi, Seto x Joey y mas…**

**Titulo: el mañana**

**Capitulo 2: yo creo en ti…**

Han pasado cuatro años desde tu partida, tal vez en tu mundo ya no me recuerdes, pero yo siempre te tengo en mi mente; perturbando mis pensamientos con tu sola presencia, en mis sueños puedo verte pero nunca puedo alcanzarte; trato de no pensar en ti pero no puedo elegir que debo soñar… porque yo aun sueño…

Creo en ti Faraón, y haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarte porque te llevaste todo de mí, y te necesito por el simple hecho de poder respirar… aun creo en ti y en tu palabra, la que me diste ese día cuando prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver…

_-Yugi por favor deja de llorar- rogó Atemu mientras veía como su luz trataba de ahogar los crueles sollozos._

_-te deseo buena suerte- Yugi sonrió como se lo había prometido a si mismo, aunque por dentro su mundo se estaba derrumbando-… y ojala algún día podamos volver a coincidir en esta vida_

_-Yugi mírame a los ojos- el pequeño levanto la cabeza para ver las pupilas de su Yami el cual trataba de reprimir las lagrimas que luchaban por salir –te prometo que nos volveremos a ver… solo debes tener fe y creer en ti mismo, adiós Yugi_

¿Será que olvidaste tu promesay todo lo que vivimos? Porque durante estos cuatro años siempre espere una señal de ti, algún pequeño indicio de que todo estaría bien… pero creo que espere demasiado de ti, aun así recuerdo que me viste llorar un millón de veces, _llorar por tu amor_, y tocabas mi mano, en ese momento sentía que me amabas y quería creer que era verdad… aun lo quiero creer y por eso me voy a buscarte y a renunciar a todo por tu amor.

Me eh mirado tantas veces al espejo y veo tu rostro reflejado en este, pero se que es mi mente haciendo juegos… aun así me logro dar cuenta de que aun tienes el poder sobre tantas cosas en mi interior. Te necesito para vivir, para sentir… para simplemente respirar porque sin ti no soy nadie, porque tú aun estas tomando todo de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sr. Motou sus tiquetes aéreos con destino a Egipto ya están listos para mañana a primera hora

-Gracias Akiko, ya puede retirarse- contesto un Yugi mucho mas maduro a hace cuatro años, aunque había crecido bastante, su estatura aun era la menor de todo el exgrupo de amigos que alguna vez tubo…

Todo comenzó poco después de que el Faraón recuperara su memoria y volviera a su mundo; Yugi se volvió cada vez mas frío aunque de vez en cuando sonreía, primero peleo con Tea, una pelea que nunca pudo arreglar porque la chica se fue a estudiar ballet a estados unidos, luego se entero que Mai engañaba a Joey con Varon así que también peleo con ella por salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba a su amigo, con joey aun compartían una gran amistad y con el iba a viajar a Egipto, aun tenia conexión con Ryou quien estaba en Londres estudiando derecho, con Malik también hablaba de vez en cuando por teléfono y se mantenían informados, Tristan era la pareja de Serenity y ambos vivían a las afueras de la ciudad y a veces los invitaban a el y a Joey a comer los fines de semana pero cada vez se distanciaban mas, Duke peleo con todos al saber que Serenity había elegido a Tristan y se fue, Amelda trabaja en Kaiba corp. Y le va muy bien, Raphael vive en Alemania aunque de vez en cuando llama a Yugi a preguntarle como a estado y muchas veces ha sido el pañuelo de lágrimas de este, y Kaiba… Kaiba es el nuevo novio de su mejor amigo y al parecer ese amor va para largo porque de verdad se quieren.

Yugi se juro a si mismo y a Yami que iba a encontrase a si mismo y a seguir su camino, pero durante estos cuatro años el nunca pudo sacarse de la cabeza a Yami, aunque si maduro bastante, porque ya no era ese niño inocente que trataba de ser amigo de todos, ahora tenia que afrontar día a día la cruda realidad que se le presentaba y mantenerse firme sin importar lo que pasara… aun tenia ciertas facciones infantiles en su rostro pero su mente ya era mas adulta, aun mas adulta que lo normal para sus 20 recién cumplidos años; trabajaba como periodista en un famoso periódico de Japón… cuando Yugi estaba solo se ponía a pensar en su pasado y maldecía varias veces el tener que crecer y madurar porque por culpa de eso el había perdido muchas cosas. Su abuelo había muerto hace dos años y eso fue un golpe bajo para Yugi pero este supo reponerse ya que por lo menos su abuelo ahora descansaría en paz y no tendría que seguir sufriendo de esos horribles ataques que le daban. Su antiguo mazo de cartas ahora estaba guardado en lo más profundo de su cajón de la mesita de noche y hace tres años y medio que no lo usaba a menos que Joey le pidiera una carta para pintarla… por cierto Joey era pintor y uno muy bueno.

Yugi ya no vivía en la tienda de juegos Kame, luego de que el señor Hopkins se la arrebatara por una gran deuda que tenia su abuelo con el y que nunca pudo pagar. Rebecca le propuso que se comprometiera con ella y no le quitaban la casa, pero para ese entonces Yugi ya era lo suficiente maduro como para mandar a la mierda a quien se interpusiera en el camino así que le dijo a Rebecca que no la amaba y que lo dejara en paz, la chica aun trata de enamorarlo con sus artimañas.

Ahora después de cuatro años de la partida de Atemu, Yugi decidió viajar a Egipto para buscarlo y irse con el, aunque Joey no estaba deacuerdo decidió acompañarlo rezando a todos los dioses para que Yugi no fuera a cometer una locura.

-¿estas seguro de esto?

-si Joey, estoy seguro… además ya no me queda nada en Domino ni en ningún lado, si puedo volver a estar con Yami daré lo que sea por recuperarlo- aseguro Yugi fríamente

-¿aunque sea tu vida misma?- pregunto Joey temeroso de escuchar la respuesta

-si- aseguro el menor mientras tomaba su última maleta y ambos salían del departamento del pelirrojo-¿ira Seto?

-si pero partirá mañana… hoy tiene una reunión importante- contesto Joey un tanto melancólico.

Ambos subieron al Taxi rumbo al aeropuerto donde los esperaba su vuelo en primera clase cortesía del trabajo de Yugi con destino a Egipto.

_Creo en ti Yami y por eso haré lo que sea por encontrarte… tu aun tienes todo de mi…_

**Continuara…**

**TBC**

**Nami: creo que le debo una disculpa a muchas personas pero se me habían presentado muchas dificultades para poder continuar mis historias… gracias a ****Katsuy Akano****, lizy-chan, Sailor Earth, ****dark angel-loveless y ****karina janice sanchez merino por sus reviews, me han echo muy feliz con sus comentarios.**

**Ayumi: y con respecto a una pregunta que hicieron en algunos de los reviews sobre porque Yami se tenia que ir; en la temporada final de YuGiOh Yami tiene que irse a el reino de los muertos y descansar en paz, y Nami comenzó la historia con la madrugada antes del duelo entre Yami y Yugi para decidir ese destino.**

**Shevi: bueno eso es todo por ahora, adiós y dejen algún comentario.**


End file.
